


Вокруг смеха, или No, Credence, no cry!

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Ни слова про слезы!





	Вокруг смеха, или No, Credence, no cry!

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks for Ярослав Гашек.

— Это было как темный вихрь… с глазами… — слышались из-за полуразрушенной стены взволнованные голоса следователей.  
Криденс понимающе хихикнул и направился к центру города — раздавать листовки.

— Ты можешь это контролировать!  
— Вот только не хочу, мистер Грейвз! — лениво процедил Криденс и цинично усмехнулся.

— Мерси Льюис! Мой брат — разнорабочий из цирка?! — Утонченная Лита Лестрейндж закатила глаза и упала в обморок.  
Насмешливо скривив губы, Криденс отодвинул бесчувственное тело в угол и продолжил чистить клетку слона.

— Я совершеннолетний, так мама Ро в сценарии прописала! — развязно заявил Криденс бармену, опрокинул в себя полную рюмку Веселящей воды и всхохотнул Якобом.

«Бастилию тоже я?» — вывел Криденс на почтовой открытке, адресованной Дэвиду Йейтсу, и старательно нарисовал смеющийся смайлик.

— Криденс! Ты что, оглох? Спишь на ходу? Снимай ремень!  
Криденс таинственно улыбнулся, неторопливо расстегнул пряжку и передал орудие воспитания приемной матери, а затем так же не спеша повернулся спиной и наклонился.  
Мэри Лу замахнулась, и… раздался громкий треск, будто она, перепутав, со всей силы ударила по барабану.  
— Долой штаны! — заорала перепуганная миссис Бэрбоун.  
Криденс перестал улыбаться, спустил штаны и подал матери деревянную табличку, на которой та прочитала: «Нам нужен второй Салем!»


End file.
